Get Time
by Indiralda
Summary: Kagome estaba hasta las narices de que su jefe se acostara en horas de trabajo con mujeres, mientras ella enamorada como una tonta intentando llamar su atención creando asi el plan perfecto para que él se enamorara de ella…solo necesitaba conseguir tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

El a veces desear algo con fuerza no es suficiente para conseguirlo, yo eso lo se de memoria, pero prefería intentarlo y fracasar y no haberlo intentado y haber fracasado igual.

Me llamo Kagome y hacia un tiempo que estaba enamorada de mi jefe Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha era un hombre apuesto, alto y fornido con un carácter dominante y muy inteligente pero sobretodo frío como el hielo.

Yo sin embargo era su secretaria…y apenas me hacia caso, él iba de mujer en mujer y cada semana veía una distinta en su despacho, es como si intentará romperme el corazón de la peor manera.

Todas ellas eran altas, delgadas, rubias y algo morenitas con un gusto exquisito en la ropa.

Yo era todo lo contrario, era bajita normalita de peso, morena y blanquita de piel, y mi gusto en la ropa era…bueno no tenía gusto ninguno, no era algo que me importara.

Intentaba ser eficiente en el trabajo para lograr que él se fijara en mí, pero nada, no funcionaba el siempre igual, con sus chicas, pero lo mas increíble es que todas se aceptaban, no eran posesivas y todas ellas estaban enteradas de lo que hacia con cada una de ellas.

Sencillamente vergonzoso, yo estaba aquí en mi puesto de trabajo, ganándome el salario de cada mes y mi jefe jugueteando con sus chicas.

Algo debía hacer y rápido, estaba harta de ser ignorada de esta manera.

Yo llevaba trabajando para él cinco años, cinco puñeteros años en los que él me ignoraba.

Mi amigo Miroku intentaba darme consejos para conquistarle, ya que él era su mejor amigo, pero nada de lo que me había dicho parecía funcionar, es mas, lo alejaba aun mas de mi, y eso me daba mucho en lo que pensar… que ellos habían estado jugando con mis sentimientos tanto Miroku como Inuyasha.

Y yo eso no lo perdonaría, había quedado como una tonta enamorada delante de ellos, pues bien, ellos se enterarían de lo que vale un peine.

Y yo siempre tenía MI DÓNDE LAS DAN LAS TOMAN, no pensaba olvidarme de esta humillación tan grande.

A la tarde de aquel día me fui a la peluquería a que me cortaran el pelo, pensaba empezar mi cambio ese mismo día para mañana empezar con mí: dónde las dan, las toman.

Salí de la peluquería con el flequillo recto y el cabello muy escalado. Realmente estaba muy guapa, y de paso aproveche a hacerme la manicura francesa allí en la peluquería.

Mi próximo objetivo era ir al centro comercial.

Compre ropa de todo tipo de colores y de todo tipo de estilos, eso si, me ayudaron las dependientas a escoger lo que mejor me quedaba y realmente lo hicieron muy bien porque todo quedaba muy bien con mi forma del cuerpo y es mas: sacaba a relucir lo mejor de mi cuerpo.

Después de aquello entre en una perfumería a comprar maquillaje, en el cual profesionales del maquillaje me enseñaron trucos para combinar los productos con la ropa que había comprado.

Gaste mucho dinero pero realmente todo lo que me había comprado me había gustado y hacia muchos años que no me permitía el gusto de comprarme nada, con mis veintiséis años que tengo.

Después de aquella tarde agotadora de tanto mirar ropa, maquillaje y etcétera me fui a casa, me di un baño relajante, cene ligero y me fui a la cama, dispuesta al día siguiente a dar una lección.

Realmente estaba muy enamorada de mi jefe, pero creo que también estaba resentida ya que me había sentido un juguete en sus manos y en el que yo hasta este mismo día había considerado a mi amigo Miroku.

**Resumen próximo capitulo:**

-Quiero mis papeles a la de ya en el despacho, ¿Por qué todas las empleadas nuevas son tan incompetentes?.-rugió Inuyasha enfadado.

-No soy incompetente, usted si parece serlo si no es capaz de reconocer la antigüedad de sus empleadas señor Taisho.- respondí muy segura de mí misma, si quería despedirme que lo hiciera, es más se lo agradecería porque así me libraba de aquel maldito infierno.

-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres muchacha?.-gritó Inuyasha mirándome fijamente, solo así logro ver que yo era Kagome.

El se quedó paralizado y me tuvo que mirar de arriba abajo un par de veces ya que era incapaz de reconocerme.

-¿Pero que…?-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**No hay que rendirse nunca, pero una debe saber cuando es el momento de retirarse, una cosa es luchar por amor y otra humillarse a si misma por el amor de alguien que no lo merece.**

**M**e levante con un humor bastante torcido pero al pensar que hoy era el día en que yo me estrenaba decidí cambiar mi humor y alegrarme porque por fin había llegado el día en que se acabaron las tonterías.

**A**sí que me fui al baño me duché ya que había tenido una pesadilla bastante horrible y lo único que me calmaba era una ducha o un buen baño con agua caliente.

**M**e puse un vestido rojo que resaltaba mi pecho, con un cinturón de cintura y unos zapatos de tacón altos de color negro, combinado con unos sencillos pendientes de oro que llevaba cuando era niña, un collar muy bonito que combinaba perfectamente con el modelo, me maquille muy detenidamente fijándome muy bien que zonas de mi cara quería resaltar sin parecer un payaso de circo. En este caso resaltaría mi mirada, ya que era mi mejor arma.

**U**na hora y media después ya estaba arreglada, no desayuné porque no creí que pudiera soportar mis nervios y la comida por ahí dando vueltas.

**S**alí de casa encontrándome muy atractiva, con ganas de comerme el mundo, y con mucha seguridad en mí misma, porque si mi plan fallaba debía como mínimo mantener las esperanzas de que podría planear otra cosa que funcionara, y sin perder las esperanzas.

**C**uando llegué al trabajo nadie me reconocía y de echo no me reconocieron porque pase por al lado del guardia y me saludó muy muy efusivamente mientras su mirada recorría de mi pecho a mis piernas muy descaradamente.

**L**legué a mi puesto e inmediatamente me puse a ordenar archivos, papeles, y los datos del ordenador, intentando tenerlo todo a media mañana. Eso si, sin olvidar mi objetivo que era plantar cara a más de uno, y el primero en llegar seria Miroku, y mi venganza sería terrible. Inuyasha seguramente estaría en su lujoso apartamento del centro de la ciudad con alguna de sus "amiguitas" en la cama y no precisamente durmiendo.

**T**al como dije, el primero en llegar fue Miroku y llegó pidiéndome un café muy cargado, así que como dentro de mis funciones también entraba servir el café a mis superiores lo hice con mucho gusto, eso si, no me olvide de ponerle unos laxantes antes de entregarle el café. Le entregué el café con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que él se perdiera en mis ojos.

**E**sta bien que yo antes no tuviera el estilo de la moda y fuera normalilla en todos los aspectos, pero sabía muy bien utilizar mis armas de mujer, mi hermana Sango me enseño a hacerlo, y muchas veces en el pub practicamos mis miradas y mis gestos y realmente funcionaba.

-Y bueno señorita.-empezó Miroku.-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí?.-su mirada era penetrante, pero se notaba que aún no sabía quién era.

-Lamento no poder continuar la charla con usted pero tengo mucho trabajo.-le dije.

-Pero porque esté un rato charlando conmigo no pasará nada, además soy muy buen amigo del jefe así que no podrá regañarla ni despedirla porque se pase el día conmigo en mi despacho, mientras ambos "hablamos".-comentó él muy seductor.

**V**aya descarado era Miroku, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y creerme su faceta de sufridor de la vida? Él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que era sufrir, toda su vida había sido un vividor, viviendo de los demás sin pegar palo al agua…¿Cómo el podía venirme a mi diciéndome estas chorradas? O mejor ¿Cómo alguien podía creerse esas chorradas?

-Lo lamento, pero a mi me pagan para funciones de secretaria, no para funciones del estilo que usted comenta, así que lo lamento, me quedaré aquí en mi puesto de trabajo organizando el papeleo del jefe, así que si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.-dije dando por terminada la charla

**M**iroku al ver que la charla se había termino se fue a su despacho, pero no sin antes haberme dado un buen repaso con la vista.

**Y**o estaba pensando más maneras de dejar a Inuyasha con la boca abierta, pero creo que de todos modos lo lograría ya que nadie me había reconocido…hay que ver lo que hace la ropa bonita y el maquillaje.

**P**oco después de la marcha de Miroku, llego Inuyasha con una de sus "amiguitas" con la que seguramente hoy dormiría o con la que había dormido.

**Y**o los miré, realmente hacían muy buena pareja, aunque me molestara mucho en el fondo, pero creo que comenzaba a obsesionarme con Inuyasha, muy a mi pesar.

-Luego nos vemos.-susurrándole al oído a la guapísima mujer. Se besaron allí mismo con pasión, mientras yo sufridora lo veía, haciendo que mi estomago se revolviera, por suerte no desayuné.

**I**nuyasha se metió en el despacho sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada o unos buenos días.

-Kagome estás guapísima.-exclamo Ayame

**A**yame era la asistenta de Koga, me llevaba muy bien con ella, éramos amigas desde la infancia y éramos como hermanas, ella sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te ha sido tan fácil reconocerme?.-pregunté indecisa.

-Somos casi familia seria imposible no reconocerte, estas guapísima, veo que no te das por vencido, quizás consigas que él se fije en ti y todo.-dijo alegremente esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabes que es muy difícil, ¿Has visto con las chicas que va? No hay ni comparacio- una voz no me dejo terminar la frase.

-Aquí se viene a trabajar, así que callaros.-exclamó Inuyasha.

**M**i mirada se volvió fuego y estuve a punto de mandarle al cuerno, es decir yo no puedo tener unas palabras con mi amiga pero él si puede acostarse con sus "amiguitas" y él si se puede permitir el lujo de llegar tarde.

**I**nuyasha vio mi mirada llena de fuego, pero no de pasión, sinó más bien de irritación. Así que salió para enfrentarme. Él tenía mucho carácter y encima era dominante, pero yo no era de las que se callaba porque yo había tenido que aguantarle muchas cosas a él y a su amiguito del alma Miroku.

-¿Hay algún problema?.-me desafió abiertamente.

-Pues si.- respondí yo. Ayame se echó las manos a la cabeza, ya que ella si conocía mi carácter y lo mala que podía llegar a ser si me enfadaban mucho.

**I**nuyasha me miró fríamente y aquella mirada me hubiera matado en otra ocasión que no hubiera estado tan irritada, pero en aquel momento poco me importaba coger el café de Ayame y arrojárselo por encima, haber si aquello lo calmaba.

-A mi despacho a la de ya.-dijo Inuyasha fríamente.

**A**sí que fui tras él, y antes de entrar a su despacho me despedí con un gesto de cabeza. Ayame me comprendió y se fue corriendo a su puesto.

**I**nuyasha y yo nos quedamos en su despacho a solas.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que una novata como tú me contesté de esa manera, aquí las cosas se hacen como yo digo y punto, te lo pasaré esta vez porque eres nueva pero a la próxima te despido, ya puedes volver a tu trabajo.- se dio la vuelta para coger su portátil, así que me fui sin siquiera despedirme y estuve muy tentada a dar un portazo pero por suerte lo pensé mejor.

**M**e fui a mi mesa y comencé a rellenar papeleo y pasar los documentos al ordenador, mi plan no estaba funcionando, debía seducirlo no enfrentarme a él, pero comportarme como una zorra no era lo mejor ya que yo quería enamorarlo no acostarme con él a la primera.

**A **la hora Inuyasha volvió a enfadarse conmigo-

-Quiero mis papeles a la de ya en el despacho, ¿Por qué todas las empleadas nuevas son tan incompetentes?.-rugió Inuyasha enfadado.

-No soy incompetente, usted si parece serlo si no es capaz de reconocer la antigüedad de sus empleadas señor Taisho.- respondí muy segura de mí misma, si quería despedirme que lo hiciera, es más se lo agradecería porque así me libraba de aquel maldito infierno.

-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres muchacha?.-gritó Inuyasha mirándome fijamente, solo así logro ver que yo era Kagome.

Él se quedó paralizado y me tuvo que mirar de arriba abajo un par de veces ya que era incapaz de reconocerme.

-¿Pero que…?-

**En el próximo capítulo**

**N**o me dio tiempo ni a gritar cuando él me acorraló contra la pared, dejándome aprisionada entre la pared y su duro cuerpo.

**L**a cosa empezaba a ponerse seria, y yo no quería, no quería lograr ese efecto tan drástico en él, yo quería que me diera amor no un revolcón como lo había echo con centenares de chicas a las que había traído a su despacho.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de irte un poquito para atrás? Me estás dejando sin aire.- le recriminé.

**É**l me miró divertido.

-No.-contestó con sencillez y arrogancia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Gracias a las que me dejaron rw y a las/os que me leyeron^^**

***aya-pame-kagxinu***

***Ceeleste***

***inuykag4ever***

***setsuna17***

***laury13***

***rooh24***

**Muchas gracias de veras sus rw me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo y dar lo mejor de mí**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Kagome?.-su voz denotaba incredulidad, y eso estuvo a punto de hacerme reír a carcajadas.

-¿Si?.-pregunté divertida.

**É**l se tomó su tiempo de mirarme de arriba abajo, mientras yo esperaba su valoración, por así decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?.-preguntó él, vi en su mirada que ya no tenía la mirada tan fría, sinó que había un pequeño atisbo de fuego.

-Me gusta ir así vestida.-

**N**o me dio tiempo ni a gritar cuando él me acorraló contra la pared, dejándome aprisionada entre la pared y su duro cuerpo.

**L**a cosa empezaba a ponerse seria, y yo no quería, no quería lograr ese efecto tan drástico en él, yo quería que me diera amor no un revolcón como lo había echo con centenares de chicas a las que había traído a su despacho.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de irte un poquito para atrás? Me estás dejando sin aire.- le recriminé.

**É**l me miró divertido.

-No.-contestó con sencillez y arrogancia.

**Y**o no tenía ganas de ser una muñequita en sus brazos, y el hecho de pensar cuantas mujeres habían pasado por sus brazos me producía nauseas.

**M**e alejé de él, ya que no tenía ganas de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos primitivos, la cordura aún la poseía.

-Lo lamento, ahora mismo le traigo los documentos.- intenté desviar sus intenciones, pero el puso un brazo para que no pudiera salir.

**S**u mirada brillaba con intensidad, me deseaba, ya había logrado una parte del plan, que él me deseara para poder conseguir más de él y yo lo que quería de él era su amor.

-No te vayas, quédate.-dijo con dureza, su mirada era una mezcla de dureza y fuego, así que por un momento me quede quieta, pero no tarde en reaccionar.

-Lo siento pero no, no quiero ser otra en tu colección, si me disculpas te traigo ahora los documentos que con tantas ganas me habías exigido.- dicho esto me aparte de él.

**M**e había echo bien al alejarme de él, ya que a su lado no podía pensar con claridad, y muchas ganas de ser como una de sus "amiguitas" no tenía, ya que él pocas veces repetía de mujer, y si me acostaba con él, él se olvidaría de mí como lo había hecho con otras tantas.

**E**ncontré los documentos a la primera, ya que el ser ordenada era algo que mi madre me impuso desde que era niña. Tan pronto los tuve en mis manos entre en el despacho de Inuyasha, él cual estaba sentado en su silla negra de cuero mirándome fijamente, con una mirada que no podía descifrar.

**A**l segundo apareció una guapa mujer rubia de metro setenta con las tallas noventa sesenta noventa, y yo me quedé ahí como una tonta al ver como la rubia se sentaba en las rodillas de Inuyasha y lo besaba con pasión, sin importarles que yo estuviera allí.

**U**na gran punzada en el corazón sentí al momento de ver aquella escena, me comenzaba a dar vueltas la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir el nudo en la garganta, estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo por culpa de esta escena.

**S**alí corriendo de allí sin entregarle los documentos, me tropecé con Koga, el jefe de Ayame.

-Hola Kagome ¿Qué tal estás?.-pregunto con simpatía, pero al verme la cara que comenzaba a tener más pálida que de costumbre, se preocupó mucho.

-Hola.-susurré débilmente.- Estoy bien, ahora iba a sentarme en mi silla para continuar con el proceso de selección de los productos, si me disculpas.- lo dejé atrás en un momento mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

**A**yame estaba esperándome al lado de mi escritorio y al verme, ella pudo hacerse una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Estaba con una mujer ¿Verdad?.-preguntó enfadada.

-Sí.-contesté débilmente.

-Creo que debes olvidarlo, te está haciendo mucho daño, llevas cinco años de tu vida desperdiciada en ese hombre.-

-No puedo hacer nada, mi corazón le pertenece.-dije intentando secarme las lágrimas.

-Amiga, nunca te e visto más infeliz en toda la vida, y fue entrar en esta empresa y tu sufrimiento empezó, creo que deberías reflexionar: o olvidarlo, o dejar la empresa y irte a otra sucursal, pero aquí no, porque estas sufriendo de una manera que me da rabia ver que has perdido tanto desde que llegaste aquí.

**A**yame tenía razón, mi infelicidad había comenzado hacía cinco años. Cuando yo me fijé en Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha sabe que estás enamorada de él.-me confesó Ayame.

**Y**o me quedé pálida y fría como el hielo.

-Se lo dijo Miroku hace cuatro años.-confesó.- Te están tomando el pelo entre los dos, y creo que eso ya lo sabes.

**Y**o no lo pude aguantar más, caí al suelo presa de un fuerte ataque de ansiedad, ya no era capaz de respirar y el corazón me dolía a rabiar mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar y de mis ojos lágrimas salían sin cesar. Aquello no era vida, yo no podía más.

**En el próximo capítulo**

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
